it's not about Chocholate Krisho version
by DEPO LDH
Summary: ini bukan tentang cokelat tapi tentang cerita dua orang yang berhubungan dengan cokelat. "masalahnya aku tak suka cokelat"...pertunangan ini dibatalkan. maukah kau memenuhi permintaan terakhirku?


It's not about chocolate ( KrisHo Version)

Pairing : Kris, Suho

Genre : Yaoi, Romance

Length : oneshoot

DEPO LDH

Sebelumnya mari kuperkenalkan siapa saja yang akan mengalami kisah cinta lainya, berhubungan dengan cokelat tapi ini bukan tentang benda tersebut, melainkan kisah cinta dibalik rasa manis yang dimiliki cokelat, yang menghadirkan berbagai kisah dengan karakter yang berbeda.

Dia bernama Kim Joonmyun atau panggil saja Suho. Anak konglomerat yang memiliki beberapa pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di korea, salah satunya yang paling terkenal COEX mall, yah...itu salah satu asset milik keluarga Kim. Namun yang lebih hebat lagi dari seorang Kim Joonmyun adalah sifatnya yang biasa saja, tak pernah menganggap bahwa dirinya termasuk orang yang kelewat kaya, kecuali keluarganya yang selalu memaksa bahwa Suho harus bersikap layaknya orang terpandang.

Kehidupan sosialnya di sekolah termasuk biasa saja, bukan namja yang heboh tapi termasuk namja jenius sehingga orang mau tak mau pasti mengenalnya. Dia tak pernah memandang rendah pada orang yang berstatus di bawahnya, ramah dan senyumnya itu...ahhhh...siapa yang tak akan terlena, begitu menengakan dan menyejukkan hati.

Dan pemain lainya bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris. Dia namja yang tak kalah kaya dari Kim Suho, keluarga Wu memiliki bisnis properti yang di eksport hingga mancanegara. Kris Wu memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Park Chanyeol, dan wajah yang amat tampan dengan perpaduan China Kanada yang dimilikinya. Menjabat sebagai ketua osis di sekolah elit tersebut, dengan wajahnya yang begitu berwibawa membuat siapa saja agak sedikit segan untuk menjadi teman dekat namja tinggi bermarga Wu itu.

Lalu apa hubungan kedua namja tersebut? Dari kebanyakan kisah lainya, dimana orang kaya selalu bersosialisasi dengan orang kaya maka kisah ini berawal. Keluarga Kim dan Keluarga Wu membuat kesepakatan bahwa anak mereka harus dijodohkan dengan niat membangun bisnis raksasa antar kedua keluarga tersebut. Sebagai namja yang selalu menuruti kemauan keluarganya maka Suho menerima perjodohan itu, meskipun tak ada rasa senang atau rasa kesal saat menjalankanya, karena ia merasa hal itu adalah sebuah kewajiban. Namun lama-kelamaan Suho menganggap perjodohan ini hal yang menyenangkan, mengingat ia tak punya orang terdekat yang bisa diajak untuk bercerita kecuali kakaknya Kim Siwon yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan kuliahnya.

Sedangkan bagi Kris Wu, alasan menerima perjodohan ini adalah karena paksaan, tak mau mempermalukan keluarganya dengan menolak mentah-mentah perjanjian konyol itu. Bagaimanapun dia di didik untuk membawa nama baik keluarga, jadi sebisa mungkin ia harus menjalankanya.

...

Di sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai kertas menumpuk, terlihat namja yang amat tampan sedang disibukkan dengan kegiatan menanda tangani berbagai berkas, gayanya benar-benar seperti seorang direktur, tapi ia hanya menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

"kubilang jangan masuk! Ketua osis tidak bisa diganggu" di balik pintu ruangan tersebut, terdengar suara gaduh antara dua orang

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin memberinya ini" paksa namja yang ingin menerobos masuk ke ruangan Kris

"hei...tunggu!..." terlambat, namja yang memaksa masuk tadi kini sudah berada dihadapan Kris

"kenapa kau selalu ribut dengan sekertarisku jika ingin kesini?" Tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kertas-kertas apalah itu.

"jangan salahkan aku! Ini kewajibanku setiap hari untuk membawakanmu bekal...huft" keluh namja yang bername tag Kim Jongmyun sambil meniup poninya ke atas.

"letakkan saja disitu! Dan cepatlah pergi" seperti biasa, Suho meletakkan bekal yang dibuatnya di atas meja yang tak jauh dari tempat Kris. Dengan helaan nafas panjang ia menaruhnya dan mengambil kotak bekal bekas kemarin. Wajahnya semakin muram karena melihat isi bekal tersebut tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"paling tidak makanlah bekal buatanku, meskipun hanya sedikit" gumam Suho sangat pelan sembari menutp pintu ruangan Kris. Saat pintu benar-benar tertutup barulah Kris mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu, meskipun pelan tapi namja bermarga Wu itu masih bisa mendengar gumaman Suho.

Setelah keluar dari ruang osis, Suho hendak membuang Muffin yang tak pernah di sentuh oleh Kris ke dalam tempat sampah.

"tunggguuuuu...jangan dibuang!" teriak namja yang tak kalah mungil dari Suho "bolehkah ini untukku saja...plis...plis...makananku sedang di sita oleh si tiang Chanyeol" Suho memandang ke name tag yang di pakai namja dihadapanya 'Byun Baekhyun'

"ambillah, lagipula aku juga tak akan memakanya" Suho menghadiahkan senyum malaikatnya karena melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang tidak wajar

"wahhh Gommawo Suho Sunbaenim" tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun langsung membuka muffin tersebut di hadapan Suho "masittaaaaaa" teriaknya senang

"apa kau mengenalku?"

"tentu saja, siapa yang tak tahu namja jenius sepertimu, padahal aku orang yang susah mengingat keberadaan orang lain "

"Gommawo...karena mau memakan kue buatanku, aku pergi dulu" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala karena tak bisa menjawab salam perpisahan dari Suho, mulutnya sedang tersumpal oleh Muffin Cokelat yang sangat enak.

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari 2 jam lalu, tapi namja pendek bernama Suho masih setia menunggu sang ketua osis. Dari tadi hal yang dilakukanya hanya melompat-lompat tak jelas kesana kemari seperti Kanguru dengan jempol yang terselip di bawah tas ranselnya. Sesekali ia meniup poninya yang jatuh hingga menutupi mata.

"Kris lama sekali" gerutunya ketika ia sedang duduk berjongkok sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badanya

"lalu kenapa kau masih menungguku?" sahut namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis

"ehhh..." Suho gelagapan, ia merasa tak enak karena objek yang ia keluhkan mendengarnya "ma-mana mungkin aku pulang duluan, Eomma menyuruhku selalu pulang bersamamu" Kris hanya berjalan menjauh tanpa menjawab perkataan Suho "kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkan ku sih?" Suho mulai mengejar Kris yang sudah berjalan agak jauh karena kaki panjangnya.

...

Saat ini di sekolah elit Chungdam High School tengah diadakan Festival olahraga. Semua siswanya sangat antusias dengan kegiatan ini, karena segala mata pelajaran apapun ditiadakan. Begitu pula dengan si pendek Suho yang sedang bersemangat melihat pertandingan dari samping lapangan, kelasnya sedang melawan kelas lain dalam lari estafet, tentu saja dia tidak di ikutkan mengingat kakinya yang tidak akan berguna banyak. Tapi ada hal yang mencurigakan karena sedari tadi ia terus tersenyum, seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

"LOMBA BERIKUTNYA ADALAH BASKET, UNTUK PARA PEMAIN SEGERA BERSIAP-SIAP DI DEKAT LAPANGAN" teriak Park Songsaenim menggunakan Microphone dari tenda panitia.

"cepat panggil Kris!"

"mana berani aku memanggil namja berwajah drakula seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku mati berdiri ketika bertatapan dengan matanya" tolak salah satu teman sekelas Kris dan kebetulan teman sekelas Suho juga.

"biar aku saja yang memanggilnya!" usul Suho, segera ia berlari menuju ruang keramat milik Kris Wu

.

.

.

"ya...jangan menarik-narikku!" teriak Kris, susah payah Suho bisa menyeret namja tinggi itu hingga mendekati lapangan "mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"untunglah, Kris sudah datang" salah seorang teman satu tim basket Kris berteriak memberitahu "Kris cepatlah berganti Pakaian!" dilemparnya seragam tim kelas mereka kea rah Namja tinggi yang sedang menatap bingung, terakhir tatapan mematikan itu jatuh ke arah namja pendek yang sedang menarik lenganya.

"aku tak pernah mendaftarkan diri dalam lomba ini" tolak Kris sambil melempar kaos basket ke kepala Suho "jangan bilang kalau ini ulahmu?" Suho tersenyum canggung, agak merinding karena Kris lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara dari pada hari biasanya.

"ayolah! Sekali-kali kau harus berolahraga di halaman terbuka, tidak bersembunyi di ruangan keramat itu" sia-sia saja permohonan Suho. Bisa kita lihat kalau Kris sudah berjalan menjauh dari lapangan.

"Kriiisss...ayolah, kau harus ikut! Untuk yang pertama aku memohon padamu" Suho mulai mensejajarkan langkah kakiknya

"dengarkan! Kita memang bertunangan, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menuruti semua kemauanmu"

"UNTUK KELAS XII 3 CEPAT MASUK KE DALAM LAPANGAN ATAU KALIAN AKAN DI DISKUALIFIKASI"

"ughhh...baiklah...terpaksa aku yang harus menggantikanmu bermain. Kim Suho, kau benar-benar bodoh karena mendaftarkan Kris sebagai pemain" Suho terus saja menggerutu dan mulai mengabaikan Kris

PRIIIIIIIT

Bunyi peluit tanda permainan dimulai. Ini sungguh konyol, lihat di tim basket kelas XII 3! ada Suho yang membuat Timnya sangat kontras dan aneh, semua pemain basket disana berbadan tinggi kecuali dirinya. Bahkan kelas lawan juga termasuk memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata, ada Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin yang membuat keadaan kelas Hobae Suho lebih unggul.

DUAAGH

Tak sengaja salah satu lengan Chanyeol mengenai wajah Suho yang berada dibelakangnya, si kecil itu berniat merebut bola, tapi Chanyeol sudah keburu melompat. Hidung Suho berdarah dan tubuhnya sudah tersungkur di lapangan, tanpa terasa telapak tanganya mengeluarkan darah karena digunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya ketika jatuh.

Priiiiiit

"Sunbaenim, apa kau tak apa-apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Suho karena pertandingan sedang di hentikan "Mianhee..."

"a-aku tak apa" namja bermarga Kim itu mulai berdiri dengan susah payah di bantu oleh Chanyeol yang segera membawanya ke bangku pemain. "bisakah aku melanjutkan pertandingan?"

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikanya" semua mata sedang menatap ke arah namja yang baru saja mengucapkan hal yang menakjubkan, tentu saja ini bukan hal yang biasa. Kapan lagi Kris Wu akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal semacam ini?

"K-Kris...Gommawo" ucap Suho dengan tatapan tak percaya

PUKKK

"bersihkan dulu wajahmu, kau benar-benar terlihat bodoh" benda yang di lempar Kris tadi adalah handuk kecil, mungkin ia berniat menyuruh Suho membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Kris mulai memasuki lapangan, entah kenapa suasana menjadi berbeda. Banyak sorak sorai bergemuruh ketika melihat namja tinggi itu dalam balutan Kaos tim basket, ughh...membuatnya sangat tampan dan coooool.

Kekuatan tim Chanyeol yang tadi berada di atas angin kini mulai gawat dengan masuknya Kris dalam Tim, tak banyak yang tahu bahwa Kris dulunya adalah MVP dalam tim basketnya saat masih Junior High School, kecuali Suho yang dari dulu memang sudah satu sekolah dengan si tampan dari keluarga Wu.

Detail pertandinganya begitu rumit dan menegangkan hingga sulit untuk diceritakan, yang pasti kelas Kris menang tipis dari kelas Chanyeol dan Kai. Dari bangku penonton Suho diam-diam tersenyum saat melihat Kris di kerumuni oleh teman-temanya, moment yang sangat langka, ditambah senyum Kris yang agak canggung karena tak terbiasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

...

"ughh...badanku sakit semua" keluh Suho saat mencoba berdiri dari lantai. Seperti biasa ia sedang bosan menunggu Kris dan kesibukanya itu tiap pulang sekolah.

"pendek saja kau mau berlagak sok pahlawan" sahut Kris sambil mengunci pintu osis "ayo pulang!"

"Kris...apa kau senang hari ini" Kris berhenti melangkah saat mendengar ucapan tunanganya "bukankah tadi adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu bermain basket" si tampan itu menatap Suho yang masih memasang wajah sok angelic.

"terserah kau saja" lagi-lagi Kris mengacuhkan Suho, membuat namja putih itu memproutkan bibirnya

"aku lelah, apa kau mau menggendongku sampai rumah?"

"ciiih...aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa secerewet ini jika denganku? jalan sendiri sana! Kim ajushi juga pasti sudah menunggu di luar"

"aku lupa memberitahumu, Kim ajushi sedang libur karena istrinya sakit..hehe" Suho tersenyum canggung saat mengatakanya

"ya sudah kita jalan kaki saja"

"tapi aku lelah, bisakah kau menggendongku? Aku kan tidak berat, hitung-hitung membalas kebaikanku yang tadi siang"

"kebaikan yang mana?"

"yang tadi. saat kau bisa kembali bermain basket dan mendapatkan teriakan histeris seperti dulu" Suho menaik-naikkan alis matanya sambil tersenyum jahil

"sudahlah...cepat naik!" Hupp...Sebelum Kris berjongkok, Suho sudah melompat terlebih dahulu

"Awwww...apppo" yang berteriak adalah Suho, ia lupa jika tanganya tadi sempat terluka, dan saat naik kepunggung Kris tadi ia menekan telapak tanganya ke pundak namja tinggi itu.

"pabbo..." Kris tahu apa yang membuat Suho merintih shingga ia hanya mengucapkan kata tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Suho, Kris menurunkan si mungil yang benar-benar ringan sekali. Tak ada ucapan selamat tinggal atau selamat jalan dari keduanya, sehingga Kris berlalu begitu saja.

"Tunggu...!" Suho berhasil menghentikan langkah Kris yang belum seberapa jauh "ini untukkmu, aku lupa memberikanya tadi siang" Suho menyerahkan kotak berisi roti dengan isi selai cokelat, meskipun tahu bahwa Kris tak akan memakanya, tapi ia tetap saja membuatkan bekal setiap hari.

"hemmm" dengan santai Kris memasukkan kotak tersebut ke dalam tasnya, ia melewatkan pemandangan di mana mata Suho memancarkan kekecewaan.

...

Suho berlari-lari kecil menuju satu tempat, kalian pasti tahu tempat apa yang dimaksud. Benar, Kim Joonmyun mau menemui Kris, eummm...lebih tepatnya memberikan bekal seperti yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Kali ini ada hal yang cukup tidak biasa, di depan pintu ruangan Kris tak ada si sekertaris osis yang biasanya menghalangi kedatangan Suho, si pendek itu cukup senang karena tak harus berdebat lebih dulu. Dengan langkah biasa ia mulai mendekat dan membuka pintu

BRAAAK

Kotak bekal yang ada di tangan Suho terjatuh saat melihat pemandangan yang...sebutlah tidak wajar. Disana ada sekertaris osis yang bernama Tao, sedang memeluk Kris dari belakang. Sedangkan kita perhatikan namja berpangkat ketua osis itu! Ia hanya diam, tidak menampakkan raut senang atau kesal, hanya wajah datar seperti biasa yang ia tampilkan.

Namun pandangan matanya kini sudah beralih menatap Suho yang tengah berjongkok membereskan bekalnya yang berantakan

"mianhee...aku mengganggu kalian. Ahh-aku tadi hanya ingin memberikan ini, tapi makanannya sudah kotor, sebaiknya aku pergi saja" dengan perasaan kecewa dan sedikit gugup, Suho mulai berjalan mendekati pintu lalu menutupnya dengan pelan

Sekarang, Suho berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, hatinya terasa sakit, sesak, tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

BRUUUK

"appppo" rintihnya pelan saat ia terjatuh ke lantai karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang

"Suho Sunbae?" Baekhyun buru-buru membantu Suho berdiri "gwenchana?" Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban "maafkan Yeollie, ini semua memang kesalahanya karena memiliki tubuh terlalu tinggi hingga membuat kau jatuh terpental" Chanyeol yang juga sedang menahan sakit dipantatnya malah mendapatkan dead glare dari sang kekasih bukanya ikut membantunya berdiri

"ya...Byun Baekhyun, kau jangan menyalahkanku!" Chanyeol memandang tak senang ke arah Baekhyun yang menjadikanya kambing hitam "Sunbae...maafkan aku, dan ini untuk yang kemarin" Chanyeol menyodorkan sekantong makanan, makanan yang dimaksud adalah kue dengan aneka jenis. Bisa kita lihat siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Suho menerimanya dan memasang senyum malaikat yang bisa membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lulu lantak.

"gommawo...ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan"

"aku Baekhyun dan ini Chanyeola...Bla..bla... ..." pembicaraan mereka semakin seru dan ketiganya terlihat semakin akrab, meskipun yang terlihat aktif berbicara hanya Suho dan Baekhyun.

...

Saat bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, Suho bergegas menghampiri bangku Kris yang tak jauh dari bangkunya.

"hari ini aku pulang sendiri, aku mau main dulu dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol" setelah mengucapkanya dengan riang sambil memeluk kantong yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi siang, ia bergegas keluar kelas tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Kris. Namja jangkung itu menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya, seperti kejadian tadi siang terlupakan begitu saja. Kejadian dimana Kris di peluk oleh Tao.

...

PLAAAAK

"sudah puas kau bermain seharian dengan namja miskin itu?" teriakan Tuan Kim sungguh membahana di setiap sudut rumah, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merinding, termasuk Suho putranya yang sedang diam menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang merah habis di tampar.

"tapi Appa...aku baru kali ini pergi bermain, apa itu juga tidak boleh? Bahkan mereka adalah teman pertamaku, selama ini-"

"cukup...kau itu hanya membutuhkan Kris, bukan yang lain"

"bahkan Appa saja tak tahu seperti apa hubunganku dengan Kris" Suho menggumam sangat pelan dan mulai meninggalkan Appanya di ruang tamu menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari sudah terlalu larut saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Suho

"Hei...kenapa melamun?" tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pun Suho sudah mengetahui siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya dan mengajak bicara, dia Kim Siwon Hyung dari Kim Jongmyun.

"tidak Hyung"

"kudengar Appa memukulmu? Pasti sakit" Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Dongsaengnya, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut "kau harus sabar menghadapai Tuan Kim, dari dulu ia memang tak pernah berubah"

"apa dulu Hyung juga sering dibegitukan oleh Appa?" Suho hanya mampu bertanya dengan lemas diiringi helaan nafas berkali-kali.

"bahkan lebih parah darimu, kau masih punya Kris, sedangkan Hyung?" mendengar kalimat Siwon, Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali "sudahlah...kau istirahat saja, jika kau ingin bercerita sesuatu panggil saja aku!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala Suho pelan kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu "satu lagi...ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, tunggu saja disini" dan segera Siwon menghilang dari pandangan sendu dongsaengnya

"bagaimana rasanya bermain seharian? Apa ada hal yang menarik?" Suho menoleh ke arah pintu, tepat pada seorang namja tinggi yang berdiri disana. Tapi secepat mungkin ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela

"mengapa kau ada disini?"

"ciiih...tak pernah berterimakasih, kau kira siapa yang Ajushi hubungi dan menyuruh untuk mencarimu berkeliling kota? Mereka kira kau hilang diculik, tersesat, di rampok padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau pergi dengan siapa itu teman barumu?"

"iya...mereka teman baruku, dan teman yang pernah kumiliki. Apa untuk berteman saja tidak di perbolehkan di keluarga ini?"

"hei...heii...kudengar kau ditampar oleh Ajushi" saat Suho memalingkan muka untuk menatap Kris, ternyata namja itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya sehingga kepala Suho bertubrukan dengan dada bidang milik Kris "apa ini sakit?" Kris menarik dagu Suho dan memperhatikan sudut bibir Suho yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah.

Tak terasa, Kris dengan lembut terus mengusap ujung bibir milik tunangannya itu, dan perlahan mulai merambat ke pipi mulus Suho yang tercetak warna merah. Saat Kris menatap Suho tepat dimatanya, disana terlihat pemandangan yang menyentuh. Suho tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara, membuat Kris tertegun tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa detik.

"kenapa kau menangis?"

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"hei...memangnya apa yang kau tangisi? Cepat berhenti!"

"huwwaaaa...hiks...hiks..."

"ck...dalam sejarah keluarga Wu, mereka tak memiliki anggota keluarga yang cengeng. Aku tak mau kau menjadi yang pertama" karena mendengar perkataan Kris, Suho mulai menepis tangan namja tinggi tersebut kemudian berlari menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana.

"hikks...kalau kau tak terima...hiks...hiks...kenapa kau menyetujui pertunangan bodoh ini...hiks...hiks?" Kris berjalan mendekati ranjang, berjongkok dan mencoba membalikan badan Suho agar menghadapnya

"dengarkan aku! Siapapun yang di jodohkan denganku, aku pasti akan menerimanya termasuk jika namja cengeng sepertimu yang menjadi pendampingku nanti"

"a-apa kau tak pernah berfikir untuk menyayangiku sedikit saja...hiks?"

"a-aku..."

"Kris selalu saja mengabaikanku...hiks...tak pernah mau memakan bekal buatanku...hiks...jarang berbicara, bahkan kita tak pernah pergi keluar selain pergi kesekolah...apa itu yang disebut tunangan?"

"kau tahu kan kalau aku sibuk, jadi jangan meminta perhatian lebih dariku. Tentang bekal yang kau buat, aku tak pernah memakanya itu karena satu hal, yaitu cokelat. Kenapa harus sesuatu yang berbau cokelat? Aku membencinya. Kalau jarang berbicara,ini memang sifatku dari kecil" Kris memberi jeda sejenak untuk menghela nafas "dan kenapa kita tak pernah pegi keluar, itu karena aku bukan namja normal yang bisa pergi kemanapun sesuka hati" hebat...ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Kris Wu

"kenapa kau tak jujur saja, Kriiis" kali ini giliran Suho yang memandang tepat ke mata Kris "jujur jika sebenarnya kau tak menyetujui pertunangan ini. Kulihat kau dekat dengan sekertarismu" Kris mengerenyit heran

"jadi ini masalah yang tadi siang?" Suho menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan tatapan serius "memangnya kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara aku dan Hyuang Zi Tao?" dan Suho menganggukkan kepala

"dengan mudah aku akan percaya, sebab aku tak pernah mengenal bagaimana sosok Kris Wu yang sebenarnya" raut wajah Kris berubah menjadi sedikit bersalah

"mianheee..." diusapnya surai kemerahan Suho dan tiba-tiba Kris memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berada satu ranjang dengan namja bermarga Kim itu

"K-Kris...apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyelimuti Suho

"aku akan menceritakan bagaimana sosok Kris Wu padamu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik!" Suho tersenyum senang sambil memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

Dengan perlahan Kris mulai menceritakan bagaimana kisahnya, dimulai saat dia masih kecil dan untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Suho. Tanpa rasa bosan atau rasa mengantuk, Suho menyimak cerita Kris dengan seksama, seperti saat murid rajin yang mendengarkan apa yang di katakan gurunya.

Lihatlah posisi mereka! Tanpa sadar Kris sudah melingkarkan lenganya di pinggang ramping milik Kim Joonmyun. Dengan menyanggah satu kepalanya dengan lengan yang lain, diam-diam Kris memperhatikan wajah tidur Suho yang begitu tenang. Ada senyum terkembang saat namja termuda di keluarga Kim itu tertidur, hal tersebut membuat Kris nyaman dan enggan beranjak pergi.

"bolehkah aku menemanimu hingga pagi? Mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya" Kris membisikkan kata-kata yang cukup ambigu di telinga Suho, tentu saja namja itu tak akan mendengarnya, tapi di dalam mimpi Suho firasat akan di tinggal pergi oleh Kris begitu terlihat nyata "mianhee Kim Joonmyun"

CUUUUP

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Kris megecup sekilas bibir Suho. Cepat, sangat cepat sekali kecupan lembut itu. Dan namja jangkung bermarga Wu tersebut segera menyusul Suho ke alam mimpi.

...

"mulai saat ini pertunangan kalian aku batalkan" ucapan tuan Kim benar-benar berhasil menyita perhatian Kim Jongmyun yang tadinya diam memakan sarapanya. Ia melirik ke arah Kris sekilas, tapi namja itu tetap makan seperti tak terjadi apa-apa

"ke-kenapa tiba-tiba apa memutuskan pertunangan ini?" takut-takut Suho akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan suara

"hubungan kalian dari dulu tak pernah berubah, lagipula Kris juga memohon untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini" dengan nanar Suho memandang namja yang ada di sampingnya, ia begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan sang Appa, padahal baru semalam mereka berbincang dengan wajar.

"eummm...sebelum pertunangan ini dibatalkan aku ingin meminta sesuatu" karena tertarik dengan tawaran Suho akhirnya Kris mengalihkan pandanganya dari piring yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus utama sejak sarapan dimulai. Dan ketika mata itu bertemu, Kris benar-benar kaget saat menemukan raut sedih dan terluka dari mata Suho "bisakah kita berlibur sehari saja ke kebun binatang, arena bermain, taman hiburan atau apalah...sebagai tanda dibatalkanya pertunangan ini, apa kau bersedia Kris?"

"baiklah, kita ke kebun binatang saja" Kris menyetujui keinginan terakhir Suho, keinginan terakhir status mereka menjadi seorang tunangan, karena setelah ini mereka hanya akan memiliki hubungan sebagai teman biasa.

...

Pagi-pagi sekali Suho sudah bersiap untuk pergi dengan Kris seperti rencananya kemarin. Karena ini adalah hari terakhir mereka sebagai seorang tunangan maka Suho berniat untuk menggunakan waktu sehari ini dengan baik, membuat kenangan yang menyenangkan dengan seorang Wu Yi Fan.

Kris datang dengan pakaian yang biasa saja tapi masih tetap membuat aura ketampanannya keluar, hanya dengan kaos polos putih, celana jeans abu-abu dan sepatu kets berwarna Hitam, sedangkan jaket kulit hitamnya hanya tersampir di bahu kanannya. Suho yang melihat merasa begitu malu, karena ketampanan Kris yang menurutnya tidak wajar. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat dandanan Suho juga sangat menggemaskan dimata Kris, Kaos lengan pendek dengan motif bebek di seluruh bagian depan dan belakang, celana pendek selutut yang memperlihatkan kaki Suho yang begitu putih serta topi hitam bertuliskan 'Grey'.

Mereka berangkat berdua ke kebun binatang tanpa Kim Ajushi yang biasanya menjadi supir bagi mereka berdua. Banyak yang Suho tidak ketahui dari Kris, karena baru kali ini Suho tahu bahwa Kris bia menyetir mobil dengan baik, Suho hendak bertanya tentang hal ini pada Kris, tapi suasana terasa begitu canggung hingga hanya deru nafas mereka yang terdengar.

"Bicaralah! Aku tak suka suasana yang terlalu hening seperti ini" karena ini bukan hal yang biasa di inginkan Kris, Suho sampai kaget dan malah mengangguk sebagai persetujuan "Bicaralah!"

"Aku harus bicara apa?" Tanya Suho sedikit panic karena tak tahu harus membicarakan apa

"Apa saja"

"Aku mau memberi makan binatang" setelah itu Suho terdiam, Kris juga.

"Hahahahahaha..." Suho tak tahu apa yang membuat Kris tertawa hingga hebat seperti itu, menurutnya ia sedang tak melakukan sesuatu yang lucu, tapi kenapa Kris terawa "Tentu saja kita akan memberi makan binatang, memangnya mau melakukan apalagi?..hahahaha" Suho cemberut mendengar penuturan Kris "Kau mau memberi makan harimau?"

"Aku tak mau kalau harimau...bisa-bisa aku yang dimakan" Suho memperlihatkan wajah ketakutan hingga ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Kris lagi-lagi dibuat tertawa oleh kelakuan Suho. Sesekali ia mengusak rambut kemerahan Suho dan tersenyum lembut setelahnya. Membuat jantung Suho berdetak lebih kencang.

Begitu sampai di kebun binatang, Suho langsung berlari menarik Kris untuk mengantri tiket seperti kebanyakan pengunjung lainnya. Suho menatap antusias pada Kris yang sedang membayar tiket masuk, ketika tiket sudah ditangan Suho kembali menarik Kris agar masuk ke dalam melewati petugas yang menjaga pintu masuk.

"Jangan menarikku Kim Joonmyeon! Berjalanlah seperti biasa" tapi spertinya Suho tak menghiraukan dan tetap menarik Kris untuk masuk ke rumah Kucing.

Kris membiarkan Suho menariknya kemanapun si mungil itu pergi, yang diarik hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Suho yang hampir mirip dengan rombongan anak TK yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah Kursi dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Aku haus...belikan minum! Aku hanya membawa bekal tapi tak membawa minum"

"Merepotkan saja" mendengar Kris mengeluh, Suho menundukkan kepala sambil memeluk erat tas ransel yang sedari tadi ada di punggungnya "Tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana!" Kris mulai menjauhi tempat Suho duduk, diam-diam Suho tersenyum karena Kris ternyata tak mengabaikan keinginannya.

"Eomma...eomaaa...hiks...hiks..." Suho melihat seorang anak kecil sedang berjalan sambil menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, karena merasa amat kasihan, akhirnya Suho beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mendekatik anak kecil tersebut.

"Kenapa menangis? Kau kehilagan eomma-mu?" anak kecil tadi mengangguk tapi masih tetap menangis.

"Eomma...hiks...eomma menghilang" Suho tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan si kecil yang polos ini, sebenarnya yang hilang itu bukan eommanya, tapi si kecil ini. Tapi Suho hanya diam dan mengelus-elus kepala anak kecil tadi agar berhenti menangis.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Minhyuk...hiks...hiks"

"Baiklah Minhyuk ayo kita cari eomma-mu" si kecil Minhyuk mengangguk dan Suho membawanya ke dalam gendongan. Ketika mereka pergi Suho merasa ada yang tertinggal, entah apa itu tapi ia mengabaikan perasaanya dan tetap memilih untuk membantu Minhyuk.

Hampir setengah jam dan Suho belum berhasil menemukan eomma Minhyuk, kaki dan tanganya sangat pegal karena harus berjalan mengelilingi kebun binatang dan menggendong Minhyuk diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Untuk pengunjung yang bernama Kim Minhyuk kelas satu SD dan Kim Joonmyeon kelas 2 SMA ditunggu keluarga di tempat siaran" Suho kaget karena yang dimaksud dengan Kim Joonmyeon anak kelas 2 SMA adalah dirinya, tapi yang ia tak mengerti memangnya dari pihak keluarga siapa yang mencarinya.

Setengah berlari Suho berjalan mencari tempat siaran yang dimaksud, begitu sudah hampir dekat Minhyuk minta agar diturunkan dari gendongannya dan berlari kencang menuju seorang wanita yang amat cantik.

"Eommaaaa...eommaaa...kenapa eomma menghilang...hiks...hiks" Suho tersenyum begitu melihat Minhyuk sudah berada di tangan eommanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum disana? Bukan waktu yang tepat kurasa" Suho melihat Kris yang sedikit kesal sedang bersidekap tepat dihadapannya "Pergi kemana kau tadi?"

"I-itu...jadi kau yang mencariku lewat pengeras suara?" Kris hanya menagguk dan tetap memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Suho.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"I-itu..."

"Jangan marah pada Hyung ini...dia yang menolong Minhyuk, jadi jangan salahkan Hyung ini" Kris menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang menyela acara berbincangnya dengan Suho.

"Hyung...terimakasih karena sudah menolong Minhyuk..."Minhyuk beserta eommanya membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih sebelum meninggalkan Kris dan Suho.

"Kris...ma-maafkan aku...aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" tapi Kris tetap berjalan meninggalakan Suho sendirian di sana "Kriiis...tunggu...Kris...hiks...hiks..." ditempat Suho berdiri ia menangis karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kris, terlihat seperti anak kecil memang, tapi ia benar-benar lupa kalau ia tadi meninggalkan Kris yang membelikannya minuman.

GREEEB

Suho bingung karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari depan, ketika ia membuka mata yang agak sedikit buram karena air mata, ia mendapati dada bidang Kris tepat diwajahnya.

"K-Kris...jangan marah...hiks...padaku" Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika sekali lagi ia mendengar Suho terisak.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, tiba-tiba kau tidak ada disana, kupikir kau diculik...aku benar-benar takut jika tak bisa melihatmua lagi" Suho balas memeluk Kris dengan tangannya yang tak bisa melingkar sempurna ditubuh Kris

"Ma-maafkan aku" Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Suho dan mengusap sisa air mata yang mengotori wajah putih di hadapannya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf...ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"

Mereka kembali melihat-lihat binatang yang belum mereka lihat karena tertunda akibat kejadian Suho menghilang tadi. Suho terlihat begitu senang ketika memberikan makan, bahkan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah karena terkena cipratan dari lumba-lumba yang sedang melakukan atraksi.

"Ini sangat menyenangkaaaaaan...kecuali bagian aku hilang tadi" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat sampai tak memperhatikan Kris yang tersenyum dibelakangnya "Kris aku lapar" Suho berbalik dan Kis sudah tak lagi memasang wajah tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau membawa bekal?" dan dengan semangat si mungil itu mengeluarkan kotak makanan, Kris ikut mengintip kira-kira benda apa yang dibawa Suho sebagai bekal. Meskipun perasaanya tak baik karena bisa menebak kira-kira benda apa yang dibawa Suho. Kris mendesah pelan begitu yang dilihatnya adalah Muffin, donat, Kue jahe dengan warna cokelat yang Kris tak ketahui apakah itu gosong atau Suho mencampurkan cokelat dalam kue tersebut. Yang jelas Kris terlihat tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ayo kita Ma-...maafkan aku karena membawa makanan seperti ini" Suho menutup kembali kotak bekalnya "lebih baik kita ke foodcourt saja" tapi sebelum Suho memasukkan bekalnya ke dalam tas, Kris terlebih dahulu menghalangi tindakan Suho.

"Ayo kita makan ini di sana" tunjuk Kris pada sebuah bangku tepat dibawah pohon

Suho menurut ketika Kris menariknya untuk duduk di bangku yang ia tunjuk tadi. dengan cepat Kris merebut kotak bekal dan mengambil salah satu Muffin untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Suho terlalu tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena memang ia belum pernah melihat Kris memakan bahkan secuil bekal buatannya.

"Hiks...hiks..." Kris menatap seorang didepannya yang tengah terisak bodoh

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kris santai, padahal wajah Suho sampai memerah karena menangis

"Ak-akhirnya kau...hiks...mau memakannya...hiks...memakan bekalku"

"Bodoh...kukira ada apa"

"I-ini perlu dirayakan..hiks...kau melakukannya tepat dihari terakhir kita menjadi tunangan...hiks..." Kris menatap Suho yang tak mau berhenti menangis, dan akhirnya ia meletakkan sisa muffinya menarik kepala Suho agar mau menatapnya "Bi-bisakah kau tak membatalkan pertunangan ini?..hiks..." Kris semakin menarik wajah Suho agar mendekat begitu kalimat yang diucapkannya telah dilontarkan.

"Apa kau serius tak ingin membatalkan pertunangan ini?" Suho terus saja menunduk begitu dirasa wajah Kris yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban

"Bukankah kau yang memabatalkan pertunangannya?"

"Kukira kau tak pernah senang karena ditunangkan denganku? jadi aku berniat memutuskannya"

"Bodoh...sok tahu...kau ketua osis sok tahu...hiks...Aku sudah menyukaimu dari kecil..hiks...bahkan aku sangat senang karena ditunangkan denganmu...hiks...bodoh" Kris mendekap Suho kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan Suho entah menangis atau tertawa.

"Maafkan aku" Suho mendorong Kris agar ia bisa melihat wajah Kris dan mencerna maksud dari kata maaf tersebut. Suho begitu terpukul...apa permintaanya tentang pernyataanya tak dibalas oleh Kris? Suho terlalu kalut untuk berfikir cepa, padahal ia adalah namja yang pintar "Aku tak akan membatalkan pertunangan kita..." Suho menggelengkan kepala dan mendorong bahu Kris agar menjauh darinya

"Jika kau hanya kasihan padaku...hiks...aku tak mau" Bukannya menjauh Kris malah meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kecil Suho dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya di leher Suho.

"Aku menyukaimu..."dan Suho berhenti mendorong kepala Kris dari bahunya. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memuaskan indra penciumannya untuk menghisap leher putih tersebut, tak mengindahkan orang lain yang melihat kedua

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" Kris menatap tepat dimata Suho. Suho sendiri sedang mencari kesungguhan dalam mata yang biasanya terlihat dingin itu, dan

GREEEB

"Aku mempercayaimu...hiks...aku mempercayaimu Kris" giliran Suho yang memeluk Kris dengan erat, mengusakkan kepalanya di leher milik Kris, dan Kris tersenyum dama diam, balas memeluk Suho dengan erat pula "Jangan mengabaikanku! Jangan meninggalkanku! Dan jangan melupakkan aku!"

"Tidak akan...pegang janjiku!" Suho mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

...

Pagi itu Suho berjalan sambil menggandeng salah satu lengan Kris erat menyusuri lorong demi lorong menuju ruang osis, membiarkan semua siswa melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan rasa heran. Ini bukan pemandangan yang biasa diperlihatkan oleh ketua osis dan siswa terpintar di Chungdam High School.

"Yeoll...apa aku tak salah lihat? Itu tadi Suho sunbaenim sedang berjalan dengan ketua osis angry bird itu kan?"

"Ya...kau tak salah melihat sayang..itu tadi memang Suho sunbaenim" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertukar pandang dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Apa kita sudah membuat seluruh sekolah heboh?" Tanya Suho manja sambil melirik Ke atas tepat ke wajah Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Sepertinya...tapi kurasa ini menyenangkan" Kris tersenyum dan mencium Suho tepat di dahi. Membuat siswa yang melihatnya hanya bisa membuka mulut dan memasang tampang bodoh. Sesuatu yang lain dari seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya hanya bisa berkutat dengan berkas-berkas osis

"Kris jangan melakukannya di tempat seperti ini"

"Jadi aku bisa melakukannya di ruang osis?"

"Bu-bukan begitu-" tapi Kris sudah menarik lengan Suho untuk masuk keruang osis dan membiarkan Tao sang sekertaris berdiri terdiam di depan pintu.

"Kris...a-apa yang kau lakukan...aku harus masuk ke kelas" suara itu terdengar sampai di telinga Tao yang ada dibalik pintu

Di dalam Kris tengah mendudukkan Suho tepat di meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengecek berbagai macam berkas yang menumpuk. Perlahan ia mengusap tengkuk Suho dengan tangan besarnya, merambat turun ke bawah dan Kris menyingkap kerah Suho hingga sedikit bahunya terlihat. Suho memejamkan mata meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut dari Kris.

Perlahan Kris menunduk, mengecup dan menghisap leher putih Suho hingga kemerahan, membuat Suho lemas seketika.

"Baumu manis..." dan Kris melanjutkan acara menghisap leher Suho "Apa ini lebih manis lagi?" Kris mengusap bibir Suho, si pemilik hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan

Kris melumat bibir merah dan mungil tersebut, menghisapnya pelan-pelan seolah meresapi rasa yang ada di dalam mulut yang bukan miliknya. Suho mencekram erat baju seragam Kris hingga sedikit kusut karena ia baru merasakannya pertama kali ciuman yang seperti ini.

"Ini lebih manis dari bekalmu yang kemarin" sebagai pengalihan rasa malunya, Suho memeluk Kris dengan erat agar Kris tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Jadi apa ini tentang cokelat? Kurasa bukan...tapi kisah ini tentang cinta dengan sedikit bumbu cokelat di dalamnya, agar cinta terasa lebih manis dan lebih manis lagi.

**THE END**

**Ini ff berhubungan sama it's not abaout chocholate yang baekyeol version. Tapi cerita di dalamnya khusus buat Krisho...dan ini sudah aku buat lama sekali tapi baru aku lanjutin sekarang**

**Masihkah ada yang mau membaca ff buatanku? Walaupun aku merasa ff buatanku tak begitu disukai lagi (perasaanku). Hehee tapi aku akan terus membuat ff selama aku mau, sampai aku bosan, sampai g ada yang mau baca lagi, sampai aku g bisa menulis lagi.**

**Aku berterimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah pernah membaca ff buatanku.**


End file.
